


Улей (The Hive)

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A variety of themes, Bromance, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Romance, Slash, some gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов на совершенно разные темы (от романтики до убийств и наркотиков), объединенных героями и любовью к ним. Каждая история отдельна. Присутствует джен и слэш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Обещание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682451) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4712098

— Ты дашь мне слово? — Голос мамули звучал тихой, невзрачной свирелью. Её замирающий шёпот соотносился с плавными, еле заметными движениями тела. — Скажи мне, ты прекратишь принимать эти гнусные химикаты?

Шерлок поджал губы. После принятой дозы его руки дрожали — он находился на критической точке упадка сил. Его взгляд метался между окном, полом и дверью, только бы не смотреть на в-скором-времени-ожидавшую-свою-кончину мамулю. Он продолжал молчать.

***

— Поклянись. — В голосе Майкрофта звучало отчаяние. Его мольбу подчёркивали показатели кардиографа. — Поклянись, что подобного не повторится. Я хочу услышать это прямо сейчас.

Третья передозировка за последние месяцы, и у Шерлока не было сил, чтобы повернуться спиной или отделаться холодной язвительной фразой. Поэтому, отгораживаясь от него, он просто закрыл глаза. По крайней мере, так он не должен увидеть болезненной беспомощности и отголосков горя на лице старшего брата.

***

— Обещаешь? — Слово странно ощущалось на его губах, будучи скорее уточнением, чем требованием, и имело даже слишком трепетный и робкий вкус. Джон всё еще пристально разглядывал предмет, находящийся у него в руках. Пальцы уверенно и почти грубо обхватили безобидные углы коробки и скрывающиеся под ними химикаты наркотиков. — Я больше в этом не нуждаюсь.

Синие глаза целенаправленно встретили взгляд Шерлока. И пусть он не мог сейчас с точностью определить все нюансы эмоций Джона, он был достаточно хорошо знаком с тем, как тот смотрит, когда исполнен гордости, чтобы согреться в её изменчивых, но верных лучах.

— Обещаю, Шерлок. Я избавлюсь от этой коробки и всего _этого_.


	2. Вязание

— Отпусти его.

В голосе Шерлока — фатум. Гласные и согласные сплелись в невиданной гармонии, выстраиваясь в ряд от высоких к низким. Два слова, пять слогов — и Джон ощутил, как напрягся и занервничал несчастный, решивший его пленить.

— Не заставляй меня повторять.

Это было явной угрозой. Слова, что изначально не таили в себе вреда, слетев с языка Шерлока, стали внезапно острыми и опасными, как отравленные клинки: порочные, едкие и беспощадные — настоящий конец света для того, кто посмел приставить подрагивающее лезвие к ярёмной вене Джона.

— Или что?

И мир взорвался одним движением. Джон отшатнулся, как только нож с громким стуком выпал из рук нападавшего. Черепная кость глухо треснула, встретившись с кирпичной стеной переулка. Секунду спустя грабитель, поменявшись местами с _жертвой_ , лежал в грязи лицом вниз: безоружный и потерявший сознание.

Джон потёр своё горло, ощупав шею, и подмигнул Шерлоку, когда внезапно в узком пространстве переулка замерцали синие огоньки полицейских машин. Кисть в перчатке коснулась его пульса, а пристальный и всё видящий взгляд Шерлока прогулялся по телу, проверяя наличие травм.

— Чем ты угрожал ему? — поинтересовался Джон.

Шерлок пожал плечами и выложил длинный, тонкий предмет. Джону понадобилось время, чтобы в безликой форме узнать то, в чём не было ни капли опасности, пока оно не попало в руки Шерлока Холмса.

— Вязальная спица?

Шерлок усмехнулся, и Джон снова привалился к стене.

— У него был нож, а ты мог… — Джон тряхнул головой, сдерживая клокочущий в горле истерический смех. Он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком и уточнил:

— Я никак не могу решить: ты близок к гениальности или психической нестабильности?

Насмешливо сверкая глазами, Шерлок спрятал в кармане спасшую Джона вещицу.

— Как насчёт обоих вариантов, Джон?


	3. Батик

Извлечённый из Темзы труп был покрыт слоем воска.

Когда-то это зрелище могло стать самым странным из всего, что Джону доводилось увидеть. Но после всего того времени, что он провёл рядом с Шерлоком и на его стороне, Джон лишь слабо моргнул.

Менее часа спустя, под надзором двух офицеров полиции, подозреваемая стояла в текстильной мастерской, где набирала обороты жуткая суета. Шерлок в своей обычной манере раскрывал детали заключений и выводов, подтолкнувших его к раскрытию дела.

— Ревность, — объяснял он. — Ваш парень изменял вам с вашей коллегой. И вы толкнули соперницу в чан с расплавленным воском. — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, когда молодая женщина зло оскалила зубы.

— Вы избавились от тела, выкинув его в реку. Однако воск быстро твердеет, прекрасно сохраняя улики, которые и привели нас прямиком сюда. Хотя даже при отсутствии этих улик ваше преступление не стало бы самым сложным из тех, что я мог бы раскрыть.

Он взял крепкий брусок воска и подбросил его на ладони.

— Привезён из Японии. Высокое содержание масла. Отлично подходит для данного рода занятий и используется конкретно в вашей мастерской. Неопровержимая улика.

Джон усмехнулся, покачав головой. Лестрейд закончил работу и велел увести подозреваемую.

— Удивительно, — пробормотал Джон, ловя самодовольную полуулыбку Шерлока. — Теперь мне нужно только придумать название для новой записи в блоге. Как думаешь? «Убийство на фабрике»?

Поймав его взгляд, Шерлок провёл пальцем по изящно украшенной росписью ткани и улыбнулся:

— «Ошибка в технике батика».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ба́тик — ручная роспись по ткани с использованием резервирующих составов.  
> На ткань — шёлк, хлопок, шерсть, синтетику — наносится соответствующая ткани краска. Для получения чётких границ на стыке красок используется специальный закрепитель, называемый резерв (резервирующий состав, на основе парафина, бензина, на водной основе — в зависимости от выбранной техники, ткани и красок).  
> В переводе с индонезийского батик означает «капля воска». Эта техника основана на том, что парафин, резиновый клей, а также некоторые другие смолы и лаки, будучи нанесёнными на ткань, не пропускают через себя краску — или, как говорят художники, «резервируют» от окраски отдельные участки ткани.
> 
> Источник — Википедия.
> 
> Например, в батике сделана вот эта потрясающая работа: http://www.livemaster.ru/item/1872191-kartiny-panno-batik-panno-venetsiya


	4. Выпечка

Обычно, просто, пустяк…

Эти слова совершенно нельзя было применить к тому, чем он был занят сейчас. Скорее всего, здесь скрыты какие-то нюансы, которые он мог упустить, потому что Шерлок просто отказывался верить в то, что дело, которое многие находят таким простым, казалось ему настолько сложным.

Кухня словно пережила катастрофу. Запах древесного угля повис в воздухе: резкий, едкий, проникающий всюду. Белок покрывал все рабочие поверхности, а мельчайшая белая пудра витала в воздухе. Гранулы-кристаллики были рассыпаны по всему столу, и Шерлок подумал, что если бы он расположил их прямыми полосами, то это выглядело бы так, словно он занимается изготовлением запрещённых наркотических средств. Он сердито оглядел всё это и услышал шаги на лестнице: по-военному чёткие, лёгкая хромота — Джон.

 _Проклятие_.

Открывшаяся входная дверь была встречена облаком молчания. Он поднял глаза на обозревающего открывшуюся ему картину Джона: рот расслаблен, брови приподняты. Джон окинул взглядом яйца и муку, затем другие ингредиенты и наконец — самого Шерлока.

Синие глаза сверкнули весельем, а губы дрогнули — плохо скрытая улыбка-усмешка.

— Я говорил тебе подождать меня.

— Миссис Хадсон умеет делать это, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Почему я не могу?

— Потому что тут часто требуется терпение, а ты легко отвлекаешься, — вздохнул Джон, морща нос из-за хруста кристалликов сахара под подошвами ботинок. — Честно, Шерлок, как можно устроить такой беспорядок, занимаясь выпечкой?


	5. Робот

— Это восхитительно! — выдохнул Джон, почти касаясь рукой кожи Шерлока. — Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— Не все такого же мнения, — пробормотал Шерлок. Эти живые глаза прошивали взглядом так, словно только и ждали, что черты Джона с минуты на минуту исказит неприязнь. — Большинство людей находили подобное возмутительным.

Пальцы Джона коснулись его костяшек, и Ватсон почувствовал тепло и силу под ними. Только теперь он знал правду, и ему казалось, что нет ничего естественнее костей или крови под бледным холстом искусственной кожи.

— Что произошло?

Он ожидал молчания или уклонения от ответа. Это был, даже после всего, слишком личный вопрос.

— Случился пожар. Ожоги. Связи моего отца в биомедицине помогли сделать всё очень качественно. — Шерлок повернул голову и переплёл пальцы с пальцами Джона. — Проект существовал только в теории, но они были в отчаянии.

Не встречаясь с собеседником взглядом, он продолжал:

— Моё сознание, интеллект, функции и воспоминания поместили в самую современную компьютерную систему, которая была прототипом сегодняшней. Мне было девять, когда я… Когда моё тело умерло.

Шерлок сглотнул, а когда заговорил снова, то его голос дрожал:

— Подобные прецеденты истории не известны. Я жив или нет? Человек или машина? Люди не могут решить. Всех волнует лишь то, что это не то тело, в котором я появился на свет.


	6. День рождения

— Всё еще чувствуешь себя старым? — спросил Шерлок.

Джон оторвался от изучения ушиба на костяшках, заметив лёгкую улыбку, игравшую в уголках губ друга. Они сидели в задней части машины парамедиков, где фельдшер внимательно их осматривал. Не то чтобы он выявил много проблем. Края пореза на виске Шерлока были сведены пластырным кожным швом, но самым впечатляющим был отчетливо проступающий на широко известной скуле синяк, бурно играющий оттенками чёрного и фиолетового. Шерлок ощущал себя с ними как с медалью — вскинув подбородок, он прожигал окружающих острым взглядом.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не твоих рук дело, — пробормотал Джон, но усмешка, скользнувшая по губам, выдала его с головой. Только вчера он сетовал на подступающий возраст. _Тридцать девять_ всё еще относились к «молодости», но _сорок_? Сорок определённо означали переход к «среднему возрасту». — Семерых из них, Шерлок?

— И ты даже глазом не моргнул. — Улыбка стала шире, выражая полное одобрение.

Джон подавил улыбку, в смятении качнув головой. Было довольно трудно спорить, когда по венам всё еще нёсся адреналин, смывая с кожи и изгоняя изнутри вес прожитых _сорока_ , как если бы те были не более чем утренним туманом.

Снаружи послышался торжественный звон Биг Бена, накрывающий город: полночь. Шерлок выглянул за двери машины и вновь повернулся к Джону, сверкая глазами:

— С днем рождения.


	7. Подарок для Майкрофта

Никто не обвинил бы его, стань он серийным убийцей. Отнюдь — если бы увидел эту бурлящую массу идиотов, заполнившую собой все этажи в Harrodʼs. Их вид отталкивал — бессмысленные дроны глупости.

— Прекрати. — Голос Джона звучал насмешливо, и Шерлок мельком глянул в его сторону. — Это не очень хорошо — собираться убить покупателей в Рождество.

— С чего ты взял?

— Я вижу это выражение на твоём лице, — объяснил Джон, глубоко вздохнув как человек, собирающий последний силы.

— Я бы пощадил тебя, — заметил Шерлок.

— Приятно знать. Ладно, пойдём, у нас осталось последнее дело. Кое-что для Майкрофта.

Они снова оглядели толпу, и Шерлок почувствовал, как что-то угрожающее стекает по позвоночнику. Есть опасность задержаться здесь ещё на несколько часов.

Нет.

— Эй, где ты ходишь? — прикрикнул Джон, требуя, чтобы Шерлок наконец развернулся и вышел из двери. — Ты должен приготовить что-то для брата.

— Он оценит _это_ намного больше, чем нечто, перевязанное красивой лентой, Джон.

— Что именно?

— Одолжение, в пределах разумного. Чтобы разобраться с этим на досуге. — Шерлок скривился, зная потенциальную значимость такого подарка.

— Ты уверен? — Джон приподнял бровь — вне сомнений достаточно проницательный, чтобы предугадать те сожаления, что возникнут, когда Майкрофт откроет торг.

Шерлок кивнул, стиснув зубы.

— Всё, лишь бы избежать этого хаоса.


	8. Коллекция

— Что это?

Джон откликнулся на вопрос, произнесённый мягким баритоном. Его взгляд упал на контейнер в руке Шерлока, и внутри ярко вспыхнуло привычное тусклое раздражение.

— Я говорил тебе держаться подальше от моей комнаты, — проворчал он, шагая ближе и протягивая руку: — Там ничего важного. Дай сюда.

Шерлок качнулся назад, отступая так, чтобы Джон не смог дотянуться, а затем открыл крышку контейнера и осмотрел содержимое с присущей ему пристрастностью.

— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, то сказал бы, что это хлам, — заметил он, доставая чек и изучая его. — Но это не так, верно?

Джон вздохнул, пытаясь игнорировать слабый румянец, заливающий щёки. Это не было коллекцией в полной мере — скорее небольшой склад бессмысленных вещиц. Он надеялся, что Шерлок бросит это как нечто, не имеющее особого значения. Но, чёрт побери, стоило помнить, чем он занимался обычно, плетя свои сети, — конечно же, он увидел связь.

— Ты подобрал эти объекты во время наших расследований? Бесполезные мелочи. — Шерлок сузил глаза и склонил голову набок. — Однако я не понимаю — зачем?

Джону хотелось сказать: «Потому что я не забуду. Не того, кто делал это, или то, что случилось, а те чувства, что наполняли меня, когда я находился рядом с тобой». Но он знал, что подобное собьёт Шерлока с толку еще сильнее, чем предметы в коробке. Вместо этого Джон покачал головой, улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Потому что.


	9. Перо

Оттенки траурно-чёрного и тёмного дерева меняются на полуночно-фиолетовый, бирюзовый и глубокий сапфировый. В перьях переливается весь авангард бензиновой палитры. На первый взгляд перо было чёрным, но при тщательном и детальном осмотре выясняется, что так только кажется. Равно как и тело, найденное на газоне перед лондонским Тауэром и наполовину скрытое редким подлеском.

— Ты поделишься со мной разгадкой? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Проверь уровень алкоголя в её крови; ты увидишь, что он опасно высок. — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Проще говоря, она была пьяна и упала здесь.

Джон почесал щеку.

— Рана на лбу говорит о том, что её толкнули. Но я сомневаюсь, что это стало причиной смерти.

— Нет, это подразумевает злую волю. — Лестрейд недоумённо нахмурился. — Ну, значит, это убийство.

— Твой убийца действительно не имел добрых намерений: это группа ворон, — пояснил Шерлок. — Блестящие объекты привлекают представителей семейства вороновых. Они утащили её серьги, браслеты. — Он указал на глубокую рану на горле. Злобное, повторяющееся подклёвывание. — Её колье. Была бы она в сознании, прокол сонной артерии можно было бы обработать. Вот как это было: она так и не проснулась и истекла кровью.

— А её глаза? — с болью спросил Лестрейд.

Шерлок посмотрел на пустые кровавые ниши. Как по команде вороны начали хрипло каркать, словно признаваясь в своей вине.

— Они исчезли с птицами.


	10. Жевательная резинка

— Иногда я ненавижу свою работу.

Джон вошёл в квартиру и, бросив сумку, торопливо скрылся в ванной.

— Тогда уволься, — донеслось до него предложение Шерлока, по смутным догадкам, расположившегося на диване. Но кажется, ему всё же было любопытно, так как по мере приближения к ванной его голос стал громче, а сам Шерлок, приподняв бровь, явно раздумывал над задачей. — Это довольно отвратительная привычка, которой, я уверен, тебе не стоило потакать.

— Это не я, — рявкнул Джон, пытаясь разобраться, что делать. — Это пациент.

— Как некстати. — Было в голосе Шерлока что-то интригующее, и Джону пришлось крепко стиснуть зубы. — Как именно оно попало в твои волосы?

— Может, опустим это? — раздраженно попросил Джон, вычищая липкую субстанцию. — Поможешь мне?

— Хм, это нехорошо. Засохло как цемент. Тебе в любом случае нужно подстричься.

Шерлок подтолкнул Джона, заставляя сесть на крышку унитаза. Пока он перебирал спутанные в беспорядке волосы, его пальцы действовали на удивление нежно. В конце концов он снова начал говорить, и его глубокий голос звучал почти задумчиво:

— Увеличенная частота пульса, отрывистые, резкие вдохи, сжатые в кулаки руки, бледность… Ты явно встревожен из-за чего-то. Интересно.

— Что именно?

— Кажется, ты подвержен чиклефобии, — еще немного поработав ножницами, Шерлок аккуратно вытащил розовый комок из волос, наконец-то дав Джону возможность расслабиться, — боязни жевательной резинки.


	11. Пчёлы

Голоса, звучащие всё громче, эхом разносились по коттеджу — довольно неуместные в жаркий летний день. Шестилетний Шерлок прокрался по предательски шуршащему гравию через лужайку к видневшимся вдалеке лугам.

Упав среди высокой травы и полевых цветов, он почувствовал сладкую медовую патоку жарких солнечных лучей на своей коже, а жужжание насекомых заменило резкие разочарованные крики.

Что-то опустилось на его голое колено, и он застыл, чтобы рассмотреть это внимательнее. Тельце медоносной пчелы задрожало, когда она на него приземлилась, усики разошлись в разные стороны, а грязноватые крылья затрепетали, переливаясь оттенками золотого и серого.

Отдалённый хлопок входной двери коттеджа заставил Шерлока подскочить. Он дёрнул рукой и в ту же минуту почувствовал резкую боль от укуса. Пчела упала, оставив в теле Шерлока своё жало. Возможно, кто-то возненавидел бы это создание за причинённую боль, но Шерлок знал лучше. В этом не было злого умысла; простое отражение сути насекомого: маленькое и явно славное, но всегда готовое к разумной защите.

Со временем он удалил из памяти коттедж и собственный вывод. Затем он встретил Джона Ватсона, по-своему прекрасного и на первый взгляд безобидного.

Сообщение о пистолете, мёртвый кэбмен, выражение невинности на лице Джона.

И впервые за прошедшие годы Шерлок подумал о пчёлах.


	12. Ночь костров

— Это бессмысленно, — пробурчал Шерлок, выпуская облачко пара изо рта. — Банальный предлог для того, чтобы поджечь что-нибудь и съесть некачественную колбасу.

— Я думал, что ты предпочёл бы взрывы, — тихо заметил Джон, доедая последний кусочек хот-дога. — Кроме того, это традиция. Каждый должен увидеть фейерверки в Ночь костров.

— Мы празднуем чью-то неудачную попытку убить короля, который восседал на троне более четырёх веков назад.

Шерлок прищурился, когда эхо от ещё одного выстрела пронеслось по Риджентс-парку и следом послышалось восторженное «Ооо!» благодарной толпы.

— Ничто не расстраивает тебя сильнее неудачного убийства.

— Цареубийства, — поправил Шерлок. — Единственная интересная деталь во всём этом — вовлечение в процесс химии. Но это не настолько занимательно, чтобы стоять на улице в темноте. Ты замёрз. — Он оглядел Джона, который уже начал дрожать. — Иди сюда.

Расстегнув пальто, Шерлок притянул Джона спиной к своей груди и заключил их обоих в уютный шерстяной кокон. Он ожидал протеста — в конце концов, это еще больше размывало границы их дружбы, — но, хотя щёки Джона слегка покраснели, он быстро расслабился и вздохнул спокойно.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Джон, поднимая лицо к небу. — Это идеально.

Так, согревшиеся и удовлетворённые, они и стояли, укрывшись от ноябрьских холодов с помощью тёплых волн Белстаффа.


	13. Мускулы

Шерлок приподнял бровь — его личное выражение заполняющего до краёв презрения.

— Как ты только что назвал меня?

— Кожа да кости, — повторил Джон. — Тощий, костлявый… Выбери, что больше нравится. Ты не ешь, и поэтому нет мышечной массы. Вот почему в опасных ситуациях я иду впереди. — Он сложил руки на груди и вскинул подбородок. — Если ты ударишь кого-то, я сомневаюсь, что он вообще это заметит.

Они были соседями по квартире чуть больше месяца, и Джон чувствовал себя в полной мере комфортно, чтобы быть честным до жестокости. Но оказалось, ему только предстояло узнать основополагающую истину, что Шерлок всегда использовал с лёгкостью: внешность обманчива.

— Я могу защитить себя в драке.

— Докажи это.

Джон очутился внизу прежде, чем успел даже вздрогнуть. Рука Шерлока лежала у него на затылке, смягчая удар, а сам Шерлок, затаив дыхание, всем своим весом прижимал его к полу.

Он вопросительно поднял бровь, уверенный, что Джон чувствует каждый дюйм его тела. Возможно, мускулатура Шерлока не была так выразительна, но мышечной массы оказалось более чем достаточно. Свою силу Шерлок благоразумно скрывал под одеждой, пока не наступала необходимость её применить.

— Ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь, — мягко упрекнул он. — Для меня важнее то, что невидимо обычному глазу, и это даёт преимущества больше, чем мускулы.


	14. Скучающий

— Где она?

Джон чертыхнулся, когда низкое рычание Шерлока раздалось у него прямо над ухом. Обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с глазами цвета кремния. Даже будучи такими — сердитыми и суровыми, — они заставили воздух застрять где-то в горле, и он попытался не пискнуть, когда снова смог говорить.

— Где кто?

На лоб Шерлока набежали хмурые морщины.

— Ты спрятал мою скрипку. И сделал это лучше, чем в случае с твоим пистолетом, который я, кстати, уже нашёл. — Он взмахнул незаряженным оружием, наставив его на Джона в упор. — Итак, где она?

— Я предупреждал тебя. — Джон выхватил у него пистолет и, когда Шерлок фыркнул в ответ на это, упрямо вскинул подбородок: — Я говорил тебе, что, если снова найду человеческие останки в ванне, жди последствий.

— Те кишки — жизненно важный эксперимент!

— Отвратительный, — поправил Джон. — Считай себя наказанным: я не скажу тебе, где спрятана скрипка.

Они так и стояли — готовый задымиться Шерлок и преисполненный решимости Джон — и ждали, пока кто-то из них не сдастся.

Джон выиграл и ухмыльнулся, когда Шерлок всё-таки отступил. Переворачивая квартиру вверх дном, он двигался с гибкой грацией, хищной и яростной, и Джон вернулся на своё место, чтобы за этим понаблюдать.

Правда заключалась в том, что кровь и кишки едва ли заставили его вздрогнуть, но после трёх дней без дела игра «охота на скрипку» должна была по крайней мере избавить Шерлока от скуки.


End file.
